


MotherShip

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night at sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MotherShip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



> Thank you for the boats, and the dreams of still water.

All was dark and still aboard _Riptide_ , but not all was silent. At either end of the boat a couple snuggled and spooned under light sheets, small moans mixing with laughter but few words. In the cluttered stateroom at the bow Murray Bozinsky played idly with a sleepy Lieutenant Quinlan’s chest hair, no thoughts of computers or chemistry clouding his mind. The aged, mellow wood of _Riptide_ creaked pleasantly, softly, but tonight Murray wasn’t thinking about the phenomena that made the water so still. Tonight he was going to sleep securely with no concerns about who his friends were and why.

In the aft cabin Cody Allen unknowingly mimicked his friend, laying his head on Nick’s shoulder and twirling bits of chest hair around his fingers. Nick’s arm was strong and safe around Cody’s body, his hand in the center of Cody’s broad back, a dark sentry protecting a delicate golden prize. Not that Cody wasn’t just as strong; not that Nick didn’t know it; but after the loving, after making his partner, his equal, groan and grovel and plead, after entering his body and reducing him to tears first of pleasure and then satisfaction, Cody seemed very vulnerable indeed. So Nick held him with one arm, never letting it show that he was tired, too, and with his other hand occasionally pushed Cody’s hair off his face as they murmured their love to each other in sounds that weren’t quite words.

Outside, the surface of the sea was calm and no birds called in the darkness. Only the gentle creaking of _Riptide_ ’s hull, the easy give and take of wood long since come to terms with lapping water, broke the silence. Soon she would rock the men inside to sleep, truer and deeper than their rest on land, and while they carefully protected each other, she was their true guardian and she would watch over them all this night.


End file.
